


Can I Call You Home?

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: Makoto is still heartbroken after Haru breaks all contact with him. Sousuke is feeling the lonlieness and emptiness of Tokyo after striking out on his own. The two begin to lean on each other for support, but will it lead to love or more heartbreak? Some elements of season 3 present but mostly AU-ish to make the plot work.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. The Woes of Tachibana Makoto and Yamazaki Sousuke

If someone asked Makoto if he would ever go to a bar in Tokyo by himself in the middle of the night 6 months ago, he would have laughed. But there he was, nursing a drink he wasn't particularly found of and feeling sorry for himself. 

He pulled out his cell phone again desperately hoping that he overlooked a message from Haru, but as usual there was silence from him. It wasn't that Haru distanced himself from him that hurt the most. That he could live with. Haru was always the type of person who needed his own to space, to not feel tied down and Makoto would often give him that no matter how clingy he wanted to be. No, instead it was the silence. The complete disregard of his existence. They once had swore it was meaningless without each other, but it seemed that Haru found meaning without him just fine. Or at least that's what his silence seemed to signal.

Makoto still went to his practices and races when he could, but Haru always pretended that Makoto wasn't there. Not even an unpleasant memory or a shadow. Just a mere ghost. 

Makoto sighed to himself. He was lonely. Sad, heartbroken and lonely. But it's not like he could talk to anyone about it. He hadn't really told anyone about his split with Haru and he didn't want anyone to feel like they would need to choose sides. So instead he held onto the pain himself with no real relief in sight. He thought drinking would help, but it was clear the answers to his problems wasn't alcohol.

He downed the rest of his drink and made his way to the door. He slammed into someone coming in just as he was making his way out.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I-"he looked up and noticed stunned teal eyes looking at him. "Sousuke?"

He smiled sheepishly at him. "Uh, yeah, hey."

***

The last person Sousuke expected to see in bar alone was Makoto, but here is was rushing out the bar apologizing profusely for bumping into him. As much as Sousuke hated to admit it, it was good to see a familiar face and if he could hold onto that moment, he would do his best to do so. After doing a little dance at the door, Sousuke offered to get Makoto get a drink. To his surprise he eagerly accepted.

"Surprised to see you out alone. Isn't Nanase always with you?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto winced at the question. "He's...busy."

"Oh."

"What are you doing back in Tokyo? Is Rin here too? Didn't tell me he was coming."

"No, he's still in Australia. I actually live here again now. Rin and I...we broke up."

Makoto seemed mortified. It was endearing "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Sousuke shrugged. "It's okay. We haven't really told anyone. Besides, it wasn't a bad split. We both agreed it was time to go our separate ways. We're still friends."

"Good! Good! It was something I was always afraid of if Haru and I broke up. Nagisa would always say it would be like a divorce and it would be like forcing the kids to choose sides. That's why I haven't told anyone we..."

Ah, it was finally making sense. Makoto was alone because he was actually alone. Sousuke couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He had spent a good chunk of his life alone but it never got easier.

Sensing Makoto's discomfort at what he revealed, Sousuke patted his back. "It's okay. Secret's safe with me."

He smiled at him. "Thanks."

A few moments of silence passed as they nursed their drinks. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the silence he felt at night alone in his apartment. It was actually kind nice. If Sousuke wasn't careful he might actually take a liking to it and want more. 

"Do you drink alone often?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke shook his head. "Don't drink much at all. just wanted a change of scenery."

"At 2 am?"

"Are you always this inquisitive?"

"Only when I'm drinking."

Sousuke chuckled. "Noted."

Another moment of silence passed before Sousuke spoke again.

"Are you lonely, Makoto?"

He sighed. "A little. Are you?"

"A little."

Makoto gave him one his trademark smiles. "Good thing we run into each other, huh?"

"Yeah."


	2. Will you be good to him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin asks Souske for a favor; Souske gets weird about pursing a friendship with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are doing good and enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think.

Sousuke frowned down at his phone and fought the urge to hurl it across it the room. Why was sending a simple text so hard for him? It's not like he was going to ask Makoto on a date. They were friends. They texted before. But for whatever reason this felt different. He grunted in frustration and typed out a simple hey before sending. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he was almost as inept as Nanase at social interaction. Making friends had never been easy for Sousuke and it seemed to get worse the older he got. Rin always attributed it to his size and "resting bitch face" but now Sousuke wasn't so sure. Maybe he was too closed off and moody. Maybe his aura frightened people. Maybe he needed a therapist. 

His thoughts were broken when his phone rang and he almost dropped it. He smirked at the number before answering.

"Speak of the red headed devil."

"Who are you talking about me with?" Rin huffed.

"No one. I was thinking about you though."

"Ooooh Sousuke I know I'm unforgettable but maybe not think about me with your dick in your hand." Rin purred.

Sousuke groaned. "Rin."

"Well, ok I guess every once in a while is fine." Rin laughed.

"Did you call me just to fuck with me?" Sousuke whined which made Rin laugh even more.

"No I needed a favor actually. I heard through the grapevine you met up with Makoto a few nights ago."

"And by through the grapevine you mean Makoto directly right?" Sousuke could feel Rin rolling his eyes from the other end of the line so he continued. "It was luck I guess. He was drinking alone, I was about to drink alone. It made sense."

"Fuck. Makoto doesn't normally drink. Is he okay?"

"He seems to be going through it."

Rin hummed in agreement. "I thought so. Could you maybe spend some time with him? I think maybe something happened between him and Haru. They avoid talking about each other and they're never together anymore."

"It's not our place to meddle."

"It's not meddling. We're just helping our friends. Makoto is a lot like you, you know. Keeps everything bottled up inside. Maybe you two can find healthy ways to cope. And don't you roll your eyes at me damn it!"

Sousuke chuckled. "Alright, alright. But I'm not mending any fences between him and Nanase. I'm not getting involved."

"Fine, I accept. Be good to Makoto."

"I wil, I will."

The pair chatted for a while longer about life and swimming until Rin eventually had to go.

It sometimes surprised Sousuke how easily they fell back into being friends after being lovers for so long. Then again, it's not like their relationship ended on a bad note. He hadn't lied to Makoto the other night. Their split was amicable. When things between Sousuke and Rin were good, they were good and the sex was great. But for both of them the reality of being together fell flat. The thing between them had been building for so long that when it finally happened, the expectation of it was far greater than reality. In the end it was best they went their separate ways and remain friends. However, they did make a pact that if the other didn't find someone else to get back together in their mid thirties or early fourties. They knew they could tolerate each other and again, the sex was great. Sousuke groaned at the twitch in his pants. Damn Rin for putting ideas in his head. 

Sousuke glanced back at his phone. No word from Makoto yet. A part of him was a little disappointed but it was the middle of the day. He might have class. He resigned himself to cleaning his apartment and watching TV before he started to make dinner. He was just finishing his meal when his phone chimed. 

_**So sorry Sousuke! I didn't have a moment to text back until now! (ノдヽ)** _

Sousuke chuckled. _**It's fine, really. Busy day?**_

_**Very! Classes and work today. How about you? Did you have a good day?** _

_**It was okay. Nothing exciting.** _

Sousuke waited a few beats before sending another message despite hating double texting.

_**Are you busy this weekend?** _

It was Makoto's turn to wait a few beats. ** _I'm free Saturday afternoon._**

**_Do you want to hang out?_ **

Another few beats of silence. This wasn't going how he expected. _**Yes! I'd very much like that. (★^O^★)**_

Sousuke sighed in relief. _**Okay. Just let me know when and where and we'll make it happen.**_

_**Great! I have to go for now I'm almost at my stop. Text you later?** _

_**Yeah, that'd be great.** _

_**Talk to you soon.** _

_**Later Makoto.** _

Sousuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't understand why he was acting so weird about all this. It was just Makoto. He was just helping a friend through a hard time. Nothing more to it. 


	3. I could fall in love with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto thinks he might be developing a crush. But is it too soon?

Makoto sighed heavily as he examined himself in the mirror. He thought he looked okay. His hair was pushed back and he wore a dark green v neck and a pair of black jeans. But he wasn't sure if he looked cool. More than anything he wanted to look cool for his outing with Sousuke. 

It's not they haven't hung out before but that was years ago. And this felt...different. Makoto was well aware of what it meant. The butterflies, the flustering, the desire to please and be liked. And it was way too soon with someone he had no business with. Still...it felt nice to feel it for someone besides Haru.

Makoto had been talking to Sousuke just about every day since his initial text. The other boy seemed so kind and cool. Makoto definitely wanted to better friends but he wasn't sure if his budding crush would allow it.

He groaned. He needed to get it together and put on a brave face. He could not fall in love with Yamazaki Sousuke. Ever.

****

Makoto's resolve cracked the moment Sousuke smiled at him. God what a great smile. And a great outfit. He wore a purple tshirt and a pair of jeans that fit just right. Oh god. Makoto couldn't do this. He was going to die.

"Were you waiting long?" Makoto asked. 

"No, I just have a shitty sense of direction so I left a little early to make sure I wasn't late."

"Oh yeah that's right," Makoto giggled. "I forgot."

Sousuke rolled his eyes and held the door open for Makoto. "We'll see how funny it is when I kick your ass in these games, Tachibana."

Makoto laughed as he went into the arcade. Sousuke had no idea who he was dealing with.

****

"Jesus, you're a monster!" Sousuke groaned after Makoto beating him in a racing sim for the 4th time. Makoto had won most of the games they played that afternoon save for a few rounds. 

"No one ever warned you about me?" Makoto asked.

"I thought they were joking."

"I'm very serious about my gaming. You're lucky I haven't had much time to play or it would have been worse."

Sousuke groaned as they found a table in the restaurant portion of the arcade to eat and rest. They ordered food to share and non alcoholic drinks. As they waited for their food they chatted.

"Despite you kicking my ass this has been really fun." Sousuke told him.

Makoto felt his face turning red. "Yeah? It was nice to have someone to come with me again."

Sousuke was silent for a few moments. "Can I ask the question?" Makoto didn't need clarification so he nodded. "What happened between you and Nanase?"

Makoto sighed. He barely knew himself. Haru started to pull away from him so Makoto gave him his space while being loving and supportive. But soon the contact became less and less until Haru began to completely ignore him. It was like Makoto didn't exist to him anymore. 

"Maybe it was something I said. Something I didn't say. Haru's always needed his space. To do things his own way. Maybe that's why he won't acknowledge me."

Sousuke eyebrows raised in confusion. "So wait. He never formally broke it off? Just started to act like you didn't exist?"

Makoto nodded.

"That bastard! How could he just do that to you? You don't do that to someone you're supposed to love."

That opened the floodgates for Makoto and tears started to fall. Regret filled Sousuke's eyes and he immediately rushed over to Makoto's side of the booth and held him. He cried softly as Sousuke pet his hair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot and running this night for you. I just...you deserve better Makoto. You know that right?"

Makoto shrugged, burying his head further in Sousuke's warm chest.

Sousuke gently pulled away and lifted Makoto's chin up. He wiped his tears with his thumbs and smiled at him. "You do."

"Sorry." Makoto whispered. 

"No, I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can you let me out? Need to wash my face." 

Sousuke stood and Makoto scurried to the bathroom. God he was such an idiot. Crying in front of your crush was so not cool! Even though Sousuke had been kind about it, he probably thought Makoto was hopeless. 

Then again, why such sweet words? Why hold him? Could Sousuke possibly feel it too? No. No. Makoto was being stupid and selfish again. Sousuke was just trying to be a good friend. Nothing more. Then again...

Makoto sighed. It truly was hopeless. He was hopeless. He made quick work of washing his face and made his way back to the table.

To his surprise Sousuke was still sitting on his side of the booth. He rose when he noticed Makoto to let him back into his original spot. 

He must have noticed Makoto's shock. "This okay?"

Makoto nodded and smiled. 

Sousuke sighed in relief. "Good. Good."

The pair ate in comfortable silence, knees touching now and then.

Makoto was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀 Let me know what you guys think!


	4. I'd climb mountains for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hiking trip allows Sousuke to sort out of his feelings.

Falling in love was a foreign feeling to Sousuke. He had fell in love with swimming and Rin but that happened so long ago he barely remembered. Now here he was consciously experiencing it for the first time. It frightened him, but it was also exciting.

He and Makoto had become good friends over the past few months. They talked almost every day and often hung out. They sent each others photos and often took them together to the point where Gou commented on it one day.

_**Looks like you've been spending a lot of time with Makoto-kun lately.** _

_**Yeah. We bumped into each other awhile ago and started hanging out.** _

_**(≖ᴗ≖✿)(≖ᴗ≖✿)** _

_**What are you implying?** _

_**Nothing lol. Just be careful. Haruka's Makoto senses must be tingling off the charts.** _

Sousuke rolled his eyes. _**I'm not worried.**_

_**I'll be rooting for you!** _

Sousuke rolled his eyes and put his phone away. Knowing Gou it was best not to answer further lest he incriminate himself. 

Later that night he and Makoto were lounging around Sousuke's apartment. It was something they did relatively often since Sousuke wasn't crazy about people and Makoto often needed study. So they would pick an apartment and Sousuke would read, watch TV or make dinner while Makoto studied. It was a good arrangement.

"Oh, um, are you busy this weekend?" Makoto asked briefly looking up from his phone.

Sousuke shook his head. "No plans. Did you want to do something?"

Makoto hesitated. "Well, Asahi invited me and Kissumi to go to Mitakesan with him and his sister. Do you want to come with us? Kissumi is bringing his new girlfriend along too."

Sousuke instantly turned red despite Makoto being oblivious to the implication of the last part of his invitation. 

"If you're sure that will be okay. I don't want to intrude on anything."

"It's not an intrusion..." Makoto said slowly. He was frowning at his phone now. 

Sousuke sighed and took the phone from him. Makoto tried to get it back but Sousuke quickly put it in his pocket. 

"Talk to me, Mako. Do you not really want me to come?"

Makoto shook his head rapidly. "No! I want you to be there with me but..."

"What is it?"

"Are you...getting sick of me?"

Sousuke took Makoto's hands in his. "No! Hell no. I like spending time with you." Makoto was silent. Sousuke sighed and continued. "I'm not...good with all this emotional stuff so I need you to spell things out for me. I like you. I like spending time with you. So if you want me to go on this hiking trip with you and your friends I want to come too."

Makoto nodded. "Okay. I just...don't want you to feel to trapped is all."

A lightbulb went off for Sousuke. This was a Haru thing. A Haru thing Makoto didn't want to talk about. Sousuke was a little disappointed considering how quickly their own relationship was progressing and the half assed confession he just gave, but he understood. Even though the breakup was a while ago, he still needed time to process things and get over them. He'd come to it in his own time. Understand that Sousuke wasn't the same type of man as Haru. And hopefully something would grow from that. In the meantime, this would have to do.

Sousuke dug back into his pockets and handed Makoto back his phone. He took it gingerly and started texting his friends back. He wished Makoto would stop frowning.

***

Sousuke, Kissumi, and his girlfriend, Megumi, were bringing up the rear as Makoto, Asahi and Asahi's sister, Akane, charged ahead on the trail. 

"Come on slow pokes! Faster! Faster!" Asahi called back as he skipped up the mountain.

"Your friends are monsters!" Megumi groaned as he clung to Kissumi's arm. 

Kissumi shot her a pained smile. "I didn't know it would be like this." He then turned his attention to Sousuke. "Shouldn't you be up there with them? You're a swimmer too."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, swimmer. Not hiker. Shouldn't you be leading the charge, Mr. Basketball?"

"Basketball isn't the same as hiking."

"Neither is swimming."

"Maybe we're just out of shape." 

"Speak for yourself!" Megumi grumbled. 

"What's all he bickering about back here?" Makoto laughed as he appeared in front of the group.

"It's awful Makoto-san! When will the torture end?!?!?" Megumi whined dramatically. 

Everyone chuckled. "Almost there Megumi-san. Hang in there for a little longer and then we'll be able to sit and have lunch."

A big smile bloomed across her face. "That's all the motivation I need! Come on, Kissumi, let's catch up." She said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started running with him up the trail.

Makoto laughed. "I like her. She seems good for Kissumi."

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah, they're both charming in their own annoying way."

"Such a grump, Sou-chan."

Sousuke glared at him for the childish name but didn't say anything.

They walked side by side a comfortable silence until the reached they area they were having lunch.

***

After lunch, everyone decided to do their own thing. Kisumi and Megumi decided to head back towards their lodging while. Akane and Ashai decided to keep on the trial while Makoto and Sousuke veered off towards a waterfall. Sousuke approached him and saw him texting. He didn't have to ask.

"I know it seems silly to message him but I think it's important to know that the time he spends avoiding me is also time avoiding his friends." Makoto sighed.

Another light bulb went off for Sousuke. "He was invited?"

"Yeah, but he never answered. Asahi was pretty disappointed." 

Sousuke knew it was silly, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Was he just serving as a place holder for Nanase? Did Makoto mean it when he said he wanted to come. Makoto chuckled and walked over to him waving his arms around Sousuke's head. Sousuke quirked his eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I'm chasing the storm clouds away from your head. You're not a replacement for Haru. I asked you to come because I wanted you here with me."

"How did you-?"

Makoto laughed. "I'm VERY good with emotional stuff Sou-chan. I can read the room."

Sousuke chuckled as he grabbed Makoto's waist and pulled him closer to him. The brunet was blushing. "What are you doing to me, Makoto?" he husked softly. Makoto shivered under his touch and Sousuke was curious what else the other man would do. Makoto's hands rested on his shoulders as one of Sousuke's hands went to caress Makoto's cheek. He nuzzled into his touch as his eyes fluttered shut. 

He leaned forward, their lips about to brush together when they heard a girl yelp. They broke apart as Megumi and Kissumi busted into their vicinity.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Makoto squealed. 

Kissumi rubbed the back of his neck. "We kinda got lost."

"But the signs?" 

Megumi chuckled. "Yeah, we're kinda hopeless."

Sousuke sighed wishing he could just drop dead where he stood. He was so close to finally seeing what those perfect lips tasted like!

"Well, we were about to head back weren't we, Sousuke." 

Sousuke startled back to the present. "Uh, yeah, right."

"Let's go! I'll lead the way!" Makoto said as he raced to lead the pack back down to where they were staying. 

Sousuke sighed and began to trail behind the group. He pulled out his phone and texted Gou. _**Christ Gou, I think I'm in love with him.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the cliff hanger! Also let me know what ya'll think.


	5. Love caught between your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and meltdowns ensue.

Makoto was never really the type to panic but he felt himself careening close to one of the biggest meltdowns of his life. Yamazaki Sousuke, his friend, ex-lover of his one of closest friends, had almost kissed him! And he wasn't going to stop him!

He was excited about the prospect of being with someone new, particularly Sousuke. As their friendship grew, so did his feelings. But he also felt guilt. Was it too soon to start a relationship with someone else? And what about Haru? Despite everything he still loved Haru. No one even knew they broke up yet. The thought of having to face Haru as well as his friends about their breakup and dating someone else terrified him. Sousuke was also with Rin for so long. Would it be weird to just take what was once Rin's? How would that even work?

And what if Sousuke just wanted to fool around? Maybe he was just lonely and horny and looking to Makoto for release. 

There were too many questions and not enough answers for Makoto and he felt like his heart was going to explode the rest of the day. He did his best to avoid being alone with Sousuke for the rest of the trip, but it failed the morning they were supposed to leave. Makoto took some time alone and walked over to the waterfall where the kiss almost happened. He pulled out his phone, debating where or not he should call or text Haru. To ask for an explanation or beg for his attention again. Makoto's felt like his heart was shattering all over again. 

Footsteps behind him snapped him from his thoughts. 

"Mako?" Sousuke questioned.

"How'd you find me?" Makoto asked as he turned around. 

Sousuke chuckled. "Just a hunch. Nanase on the brain again?" Makoto didn't say anything so Sousuke continued. "It's okay. Honestly I don't have any right to be jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?"

"I just...wish I was the one you thought of this much."

Makoto rushed over to Sousuke's side. "But you are! Why do you think I want to be with you so much?"

"But you've been avoiding me ever since the other day."

Makoto sighed. "You have to understand this is all new to me. I've never been with anyone else. I don't even know if this okay."

"Of course it's okay!"

"Do you think Rin would think so?"

Sousuke groaned. "Rin and I are just friends now. Besides my life doesn't revolve him. I'm my own person."

"I know that." Makoto countered

"Then why even bring him up? What does it even matter? It's not about what Rin or what anyone else thinks, It's about what we want!" 

It was Makoto's turn to give a frustrated grunt. He tugged on his hair before rubbing his face with his hands. "What do you want from Sousuke!?" 

"I want you to be honest with me! I want you to see that Nanase isn't worth all this pining when there's someone right in front of you that wants you with everything in his being right now!" Sousuke screamed.

Makoto's blood ran cold. It felt as if his heart was going to stop at any moment. Finally, a real confession. Not the half assed one Sousuke gave when he asked him to come on this trip. As much as Makoto had been dreaming of this moment, it wasn't what he expected. He didn't expect to suddenly ache for Haru. Even though Sousuke was right, it wasn't fair of him to frame it in that light especially considering his history with Rin. He sighed.

"I have been honest with you, Sou. I...I know that Haru is the one that left me without a word and maybe, maybe he doesn't deserve my love. But you have to understand. He's all I've known. All I've ever had since we were children. We promised that it was all meaningless without one another but obviously not. The way everything has happened has messed me up in the worst kind of ways and I haven't shared that with a single soul except for you. So I'm sorry. Sorry if I'm "pining" for him still even though you're here and I have feelings for you too. But surely you can understand how hard it is to love someone for so long and then lose them. Lose yourself."

Makoto didn't know the tears had started falling until Sousuke reached out and wiped them away with his thumbs. Makoto turned away, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Sousuke sighed before pulling away. "No, I'm sorry. I get it. Let's just forget this ever happened okay? Head back when you're ready."

And just like that Sousuke left him alone. It was an odd feeling Makoto was becoming accustomed to.

****

A week had passed since the trip and Makoto and Sousuke had barely spoken. The fault lay with Makoto. He was embarrassed and didn't know what to do or say. Every time he typed a message to Sousuke, he would delete it. Makoto sighed and threw himself on his bed. Hopeless. It was all hopeless.

Suddenly his phone pang and Makoto nearly dropped it. To his surprise, it was Gou.

_**Hiiiii Makoto! How have you been?** _

_**I've been okay. Just busy.** _

_**Oh, I see. Have you seen Sousuke-kun? He seemed a little down when I talked to him.** _

Makoto winced. Of course. She was fishing. _**No, I've been really busy so we haven't hung out or spoken much this week.**_

_**Aww that's too bad. (｡•́︿•̀｡)** _

_**A few moments passed before she texted again. Are you free Monday night? I'm coming to Tokyo to visit Sei and thought we could meet up!** _

_**Sure! It will great to see you!** _

_**Yay! I'll text you the details later.** _

Makoto sighed in relief. At least he had something to do now. He just prayed Gou wouldn't mention Sousuke.

****

Makoto's worse fears were coming to fruition. Instead the redheaded woman waiting from him in front of the park it was Sousuke instead. He looked just as surprised as Makoto probably did. 

"What are you doing here?" Sousuke asked.

"Gou told me to meet her here. What are you doing here?"

"She told me the same thing."

Just at that moment both of their cell phones went off. It was from Gou. _**Sorry boys! Didn't mean to lie but you both were miserable. Make up okay! I'll see you both tomorrow for breakfast at the cafe by Sei's club at 10. Have fun!**_

"Does she know??" Makoto gasped.

"I only told her that I had feelings for you, but she kind of figured out what was going on her own before I even said anything. She hasn't told anyone else if that's what you're worried about." Sousuke grumbled.

"I'm not." Makoto huffed.

The pair stood there in an awkward silence. The dark haired man before him looked sad. Like Haru, Sousuke did have a resting bitch face but once you got to know him it was easy to tell when his emotions were on an up or down swing. It pained Makoto to know that he was the one who caused him to frown like that. He didn't know he had come to mean that much to him.

"Sousuke, I'm sorry!" Makoto said finally as he bowed deeply. "I've been...I've just been confused. This is all so new to me and I should have just talked to you instead of running away. Please forgive me."

He heard Souske chuckle before pulling him up. "There's nothing to forgive. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. Just being your friend is enough."

"I don't want to lose you." Makoto said softly.

"You won't. I'll always be here for you." Sousuke reassured him.

"Still..." Makoto said as he inched closer. "I think I'd like to try. If we take things slow."

Sousuke smiled at him and took his hands in his. "Okay. Slow."

Makoto took a deep breath and surged up and kissed him. It was brief and chaste, but it was all Makoto could manage lest his heart explode. Sousuke smiled down at him before claiming his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally working it out! Let me know what you think. ^_^


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their first date and start letting their friends in on their new found romance. Smut in the middle of the chapter between the second set of asterisks if you want to skip over it.

Spontaneous wasn't a word Sousuke would use to describe himself, however, when you had a free evening and the gorgeous man before you had one too, you seized the opportunity. 

"Let's go on a date."

Makoto quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Now?"

"Yeah. I'm free, I hope you're still free. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes!"

Even though Sousuke had learned to embrace spontaneity, he unfortunately still wasn't the most creative. Romantic surprises were never his specialty without a lot of meticulous planning and thought so he opted for a typical first date option: dinner and movie. It was cliche, but Makoto seemed appreciative. He gushed about how great the seafood was. He laughed and smiled consistently at the movie's silly plot. It was so fun and easy being with each other. Neither wanted the night to end. 

"It's kind of late. Do you want to come up? Spend the night? I don't have class until the afternoon." Makoto offered.

"I'd love to."

The pair walked hand in hand up to Makoto's apartment. Makoto nervously fumbled with the keys before getting the door open. They were barely inside before Makoto pressed Sousuke up against the door and kissed him fiercely. Sousuke moaned into the kiss, grabbing Makoto by his waist and pulling him closer. They made out against the door for several minutes before Makoto pulled away blushing.

"Sorry. Just been wanting to kiss you all night."

Sousuke chuckled. "You can kiss me whenever you want. We are dating after all."

"You don't mind? Even in public?"

"Even in public."

"Sorry, if I'm making too much of this. Everything is so new! I don't think I'm very good at this."

Sousuke took Makoto's hands in his and kissed his knuckles. "Every couple is different. We'll take things at our own pace. Besides, the most important thing is communication so as long as we are open and honest with each other everything will be okay."

"Thank you."

Sousuke rolled his eyes playfully. "No need to thank me. Come on. Do you want some tea? A snack?"

Makoto sighed wistfully. "Tea would be great! I got a new blend last week that I think you'd really like."

"Great! Why don't you sit down and relax and I'll brew some."

"I invited you here. Shouldn't I be the one doing all the work?"

"I asked for the date so fair is fair. Besides, it's not like I don't know where everything is. You could set up a game or we could watch TV maybe?"

Makoto nodded and pecked Sousuke on the cheek before they parted ways for the moment.

***

When Sousuke woke up, he and Makoto were still snuggled together on the sofa. They had found a cooking competition show to marathon and eventually fell asleep. It took some coaxing on his part, but Sousuke finally got Makoto to get up and the two crawled into bed together. Not surprisingly, they were both quickly back to sleep until sunlight filtered the room.

Sousuke was the first to wake up. Makoto was laying on is stomach, sweetly snuggling his pillow. Sousuke's heart swelled at the sight and he couldn't help but lay a kiss on top of the brunet's head. God, he had it bad. The sleeping brunet sighed before snuggling deeper into the bed. He checked the time. 8:30. No use in waking him up, he thought and started getting ready for the day which would start with their planned meeting with Gou. 

Sousuke was pretty excited to see her. Despite everything that went down with her brother, Gou and Mrs. Matsuoka still treated him like family. It was one thing he admired about the Matsuoka women. No matter what happened, even if it was Sousuke's fault, they always treated him fairly and never took sides. He was able to confide in them about things he would never dream of telling other people. Well save for Makoto now. 

As if reading his mind, a sleepy looking Makoto stumbled into the bathroom as Sousuke was brushing his teeth. Sousuke rinsed out his mouth and smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine."

Makoto smiled back. "Morning. Did I sleep too late?"

"Nope, you're fine. I was going to wake you up a little later. Since you're already up do you want to shower first?"

Makoto shook his head. "No you go first. I'll make us some coffee."

"Okay."

Makoto stood awkwardly in the doorway, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Sousuke rolled his eyes and walked over to him. He gently grabbed the back of Makoto's head and kissed him. Makoto froze in shock before kissing him back. Sousuke nipped at Makoto's bottom lip with his teeth and he let out a surprised moan. Egged on by it, Sousuke's lips traveled to Makoto's jaw then sucked on his earlobe. Makoto's breath hitched. Sousuke groaned as he kissed his neck, hands moving to the front of Makoto's boxers. 

"Mmmmm, fuck, Sousuke." Makoto sighed as the other man began to palm his erection. 

"Does it feel good, baby? Is it too fast?" Sousuke whispered in his ear.

Makoto shook his head rapidly. 

"Tell me what you want me to do, angel. Should I keep going?"

"P-please..." Makoto gasped. 

Sousuke wordlessly and gently freed Makoto from his boxers and continued his ministrations. Makoto was so captivating. Every breath, every moan, every kiss excited Sousuke more and more. He was so hard he could barely stand it. Makoto must have noticed because he sprang Sousuke's member free as well and started giving him the same treatment. 

It was over far sooner than Sousuke would have liked but in his defense it had been a while. He was sure it was the same for Makoto. Sousuke chuckled as he cleaned both their hands with his mouth causing Makoto to turn beet red. 

"Slight kink." Sousuke said with a wink when he was done. He didnt think it was possible but Makoto turned redder. 

"Come on. Let's start getting ready before Gou kills us for being late."

***

"So, I guess you had a good time last night?" Gou said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"This morning actually." Sousuke grinned into his coffee mug. 

Gou choked on her tea causing Sousuke to erupt into laughter. Seijuro and Makoto came back to the table with bewildered looks on their face.

"What did we miss?" Seijuro asked.

"Sousuke-kun being a jerk." Gou grumbled.

"I would never! Right Makoto." Sousuke said as he casually put his arm on the back of Makoto's chair. 

Makoto chuckled. "Well..."

"Aww come on you're supposed to be on my side now." 

"Gou-San has better blackmail material."

"For now."

The two were so lost in their own little world they didn't notice Gou's smug smile or Seijuro's confusion.

"Not to be nosy but uh this is new." He remarked. 

"Yeah kinda. Official as of yesterday." Sousuke beamed.

"Ah. What about Haru?"

The other three tensed but Makoto sighed and launched into the tale of how Nanase Haruka tore his heart to shreds. Seijuro didn't seem surprised when he was finished. 

"Well...that explains it."

"You knew?" Gou asked. 

"No but a lot of us have been suspecting something happened. Why didn't you two ever say anything?"

"I don't want anyone to take sides. What happened...sucks...but I don't want anyone blaming Haru."

Sousuke snorted. Nanase was completely to blame. He left Makoto without any regard for his feelings. Any blame on him would be justified and if it was up to Sousuke that bastard would receive the ire of everyone they knew. But at the end of the day it wasn't his choice to make. Makoto had to be the one to let the truth out and ultimately it was how he wanted things that would make the difference.

"Well, don't leave telling everyone for too much longer, especially my brother, now that you're dating Sousuke-kun. Things could get really awkward really fast."Gou reminded. 

Makoto sighed. "You're right. I can't hide it forever, especially now."

"Whatever happens, I'm with you all the way." Sousuke said quietly.

It earned him a smile and peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I still plan on working on I Do (Because it's meaningless without you), but I was in the mood to write some SouMako so here we are. Hope you guys like this!


End file.
